Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, an image display device and a user interface provision method using the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, an image display device and a user interface provision method using the same, which are capable of displaying screens of various mobile devices on the image display device, allowing a user to control the mobile terminals via the screens of the mobile terminals output on the image display device, outputting the screens of the mobile terminals, and controlling the screens output on the image display device via the mobile terminals.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with technological development, a mirroring service for sharing an image between two devices has been developed and has come into widespread use. The mirroring service is provided using a source device for providing image information and a sink device for outputting the received image information. Since the mirroring service conveniently allows a user to share the screens of the two devices by displaying the screen of the source device on the sink device, services associated therewith have been gradually increased.
Examples of the source device include a mobile device having a relatively small screen and configured to easily receive a user command and examples of the sink device include an image display device having a large screen.
Generally, the mirroring service is provided only using one source device and one sink device. That is, only the screen of one mobile terminal is displayed on one image display device. However, as user demands for various screens have been increased, there is a need for a multi-mirroring service for connecting various source devices to one sink device and displaying the screens of the various source devices on one sink device.
A multi-mirroring service includes a connected sink device and a multi user input back channel (UIBC) service provision method for controlling a sink device.
The related art mobile terminal is configured to receive a user command using a touch sensor. That is, the user touches a touch sensor of a mobile terminal to enter a user command. The related art mobile terminal does not display a pointing cursor corresponding to the touch input.
Accordingly, if the user manipulates the screen of the image display device which is the sink device via the mobile terminal which is the source device, the user manipulates the mobile terminal and then checks the image display device in order to check whether operation has been properly performed. That is, the user must perform the operation while frequently and alternately checking the mobile terminal and the image display device.
Accordingly, in the operation requiring considerable interaction between the source device and the sink device, the user has to inconveniently perform operations while frequently and alternately checking the mobile terminal and the image display device. This is troublesome to a user who desires to fix their eyes in one direction.